Worth It
by Val-Creative
Summary: Phichit calls up Leo and Guang-Hong during some alone time. They're more than happy to put on a show for their boyfriend. /Canon Era. Leoji. Phichit/Guang-Hong/Leo. Oneshot.


**.**

 **.**

He's not an trained assassin, or a rare perfumed flower. Leo doesn't treat him like either.

Guang-Hong doesn't want him to.

The only sensation left in the encompassing, swallowing darkness is a pair of warm, wandering hands over Guang-Hong's exposed and arching chest. How it feels with Leo's tongue circling wetly around Guang-Hong's cock, slicking the pre-come around the rim of his own mouth, and down the shaft.

" _Duì, qǐng_ …" Guang-Hong slurs out, moaning. He clenches his abdominal muscles and tosses his head back. The silky ends of Leo's hair brushes his opened thighs, tickling against Guang-Hong's skin. " _Rè_ …"

His boyfriend smirks, and Guang-Hong feels its shape when Leo press a thoughtful kiss to his hip.

"Does that mean keep going?"

The answer cuts out with the familiar twinkling of ' _Shall We Skate?'_ rising from Guang-Hong's mobile.

"Oh, _mierda_ —it's Phichit," Leo breathes out.

He jolts upright and grabs the vibrating object on the cot. Guang-Hong joins him, setting his chin to Leo's naked, brown shoulder, instinctively pulling down his nightshirt to cover himself. It's not that Phichit hasn't seen him, or Leo, without underwear. Or all of their clothes.

All three of them naked without their clothes happens more than expected.

It's just…

Phichit appears on the mobile screen, grinning and waving one-handed. He's dressed in his recreational skating clothes, wearing his black gloves. Guang-Hong smiles back, arms hugging around Leo's sweaty torso.

"Hiii!" Phicit shouts out. Guang-Hong's eyes adjust to the mobile's dim light. "How's my two favorite people ever~?"

"I thought Yuuri was your favorite?" Leo says teasingly, his fingers wrapping comfortably around Guang-Hong's magenta-cased mobile. Guang-Hong's lips twitch up further as he stares between the other two.

"He's my other favorite. You two are my _boyfriend_ favorites—get it?"

Leo snorts, eyes crinkling in amusement.

"I thought you dated Yuuri?"

Phichit wiggles his eyebrows slightly at this, his eyes gleaming in delight. He says nothing at first, leaning into his camera. "So why are you out of breath, _hmmmm_?"

The freckles on Guang-Hong's cheeks darken.

"We were kinda in the middle of something…" Leo informs their boyfriend with a little smugness, his left hand sliding up Guang-Hong's lower back. They don't expect Phichit's features to harden up, his smile thinning.

"Without me?"

He almost sounds upset, which isn't like him. Guang-Hong's chest feels as if it's tightening.

"You didn't fly out—" Leo speaks out, frowning.

"I'm _training_ —"

"Hey, don't start," Guang-Hong says loudly. He doesn't have it in him to glare, but Phichit goes silent on his end, looking immediately apologetic. "Don't start fighting right now… please…"

Leo's hand travels up, up the length of Guang-Hong's back, touching over his nape and rubbing gently.

"I'm sorry, _Ji_ ," he murmurs.

"I miss you both," Phichit admits with a shaky, tiny voice after a long moment. The background fades from the ice-rink to some unnamed corridor. "I'm sorry I was acting… _weird_ and jealous…"

Guang-Hong nods, squeezing his arms around Leo.

"We miss you too," he says, feeling a thrilling sense of relief when Phichit's smile returns, softer than before.

"So, hey, don't let me interrupt the _fun_ —"

He has no idea what Phichit means until Guang-Hong eeps, squirming in Leo's hands suddenly dragging up his nightshirt and openly kissing his neck. He protests for a moment, out of his surprise, before relaxing.

Phichit's head tilts on-screen. His voice leveled but full of heat _,_ "How's he taste?"

"Damn good," Leo mutters to Guang-Hong's jaw, smiling widely.

He hikes up the colorless nightshirt in a smooth, fluid motion, nearly to Guang-Hong's nipples. The other boy eeps again, Guang-Hong's stomach and his fully erect, leaking cock exposed to Phichit's camera. In a way, being this exposed feels humiliating, but the outright approval in Phichit's eyes comes off unmistakable.

It's… _great_.

When a hand grasps on his cock, rotating slowly, Guang-Hong inhales and releases it with a whine.

There's no concentrating like this—with one boyfriend eyeballing him, and the other attempting to jerk him off.

" _Aah_ ," Guang-Hong cries out, scraping his blunt nails into Leo's kneecaps. He thrusts harder, upwards into Leo's hot, bigger palm, his fingers jacking Guang-Hong relentlessly into a fierce, _blinding_ orgasm.

Globs of come dribble onto Leo's fingers. The pace slows, easing Guang-Hong's hips to lower.

Phichit's teeth gnaw over his bottom lip.

"Worth it," he says lowly, chuckling.

Guang-Hong thinks so, too.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _Yuri on Ice isn't mine. IT'S GUANG-HONG'S BIRTHDAY EVERYONE! He's turning 18 (in YOI canon universe, which is 2015) and turning 20 (in 2017)! I had to do write something with our precious boy and what better than Leoji/Phileoji? I stole the prompt " **Leo/Guang-Hong/Phichit + NSFW, established relationship. Phichit calls them in the middle of sex** " from the Yuri On Ice Kink Meme and I hope everyone had fun reading? Ahaha. Comments/thoughts are really appreciated please!_

Translations:

" _Duì, qǐng_ …" (Yes, please.)

" _Rè_ …" (Hot.)

" _mierda_ " (shit)


End file.
